Too Free To Tie Down
by Prodigy-X3-Bombay
Summary: Sasuke angst’s over Naruto, while Orochimaru is still very much after his body. Run Sasuke, run! SasuNaru. PG-13 for some mature squickiness and language, consider yourself warned.
1. Prologue

TOO FREE TO TIE DOWN 

-------

Written: March 8, 2004

Disclaimer: Yes my name is Kishimoto. Yes I am a guy. Yes, I own Naruto. ….T__T Maybe in my dreams. All characters belong to Kishimoto-san unless otherwise stated. This is a work of fiction and the story is a figment of my imagination. 'Kay?

Warnings: Yaoi, SasuNaru mainly, T_T unrequited love, and can we say that Sasuke has a serious Naruto complex??? 

Excuse the shortness….

PROLOGUE:

Love. Sasuke didn't think he understood love. Lust he understood, certainly. Sometimes when he came back from training and watching Kakashi-sensei's muscles flexing, he found himself rock hard. Other times, when the Genin of Konoha teased each other about their nightlives, Sasuke would wish he had someone who would ease his troubled body too. 

Unfortunately, all he had for company were his daily frigid showers and his warm hand.

He knew he wasn't straight. That much was for sure. Growing up in the restrictive family that he'd had, and with a homicidal sociopathic brother like that, it was no wonder that Sasuke was as gay as sin, and horny to boot. 

So what was it about Naruto then? None of the other men his body so rebelliously reacted to brought forth the same tangled ball of emotions that Naruto did. Sure there was the whole rival bit and the old proverb "opposites attract," but he didn't understand why he felt so different towards Naruto than he'd felt towards anyone in his life. 

Sasuke didn't know when his feelings for Naruto had begun to change. Sure Naruto was a sight to behold, with his sun brightened blond hair and his cherubic face. It didn't really matter that Naruto was growing up to resemble the Fourth more and more everyday. 

It didn't really matter that Naruto had developed rock hard abs, which he'd had the pleasure of punching that very morning, or the fact that Naruto had become a powerful shinobi in his own right. 

Naruto was Naruto; he had a spirit that was too free to be tied down. Naruto hadn't lived the bloody past that Sasuke did, Naruto had NO IDEA what an avenger's live was. Sasuke's only purpose in life was to kill HIM. That dreaded man with the same Bloodline Limit that Sasuke shared. He couldn't and wouldn't tie Naruto down to a goal such as that. 

Sasuke was engrossed with his own heartaches, so when he tossed and turned at night under the sanctuary of his bedcovers, he didn't expect another mind to come digging into his. He didn't expect that mind to drag out memories of him and Naruto fighting, kissing, working side by side; of Sakura smiling at him, hugging him, protecting him; or of Kakashi-sensei smiling cockily at him with his one visible eye. 

He was completely oblivious to a long tongue sliding out from between ruby lips as a hissing voice whispered, "Soon Uchiha, soon your beautiful body will be mine."

---------

Poor Sasuke-chan is a bit screwed in the head. I just hope he doesn't come off as too OOC. 

Ano-sa, Ano-sa, I'm sorry to say that I've only seen up to ep. 74 of the anime but I haven't read the manga, so I don't know what happened after Orochimaru attacked Konoha. Because of this, I will probably alter the time-line a bit. Nothing drastic, I won't change what I know up to the Chunin exams, but to suit the purposes of this story, the Chunin exams passed successfully and both Naruto and Sasuke became Chunins. 

XD thanks so much to Native Sakura-san for catching my spelling mistake. _;; of all the words to spell wrong…


	2. Chapter 1

TOO FREE TO TIE DOWN 

-------

Written: March 8, 2004

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kishimoto-san unless otherwise stated. This is a work of fiction and the story is a figment of my imagination. 'Kay?

Warnings: Yaoi, SasuNaru mainly, T_T unrequited love, and can we say that Sasuke has a serious Naruto complex??? 

XD One thing I'm going to change about characters is their age. I don't really see Sasuke and Naruto getting it on when they're 12. Instead, I picture them as 15 or 16 and well into puberty. 

CHAPTER 1:

"Do you like me?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura could only stare at him. Around them, cherry blossoms swirled as Sasuke patiently waited for her answer. 

Internally, she thought, 'Does he even need to ask? Of course I like him!" 

"Yes," she declared. If this was a dream, she hoped that she never woke up and if this was someone's idea of a cosmic joke then she hoped they were ready for some ass kicking. 

This made her stare more closely at Sasuke. He had better not be Naruto in disguise! Her inner Sakura make several menacing gesticulations with her fingers, none of them very polite.

 But as she glanced at his obsidian eyes, she knew immediately that this could not be Naruto. Not in a million years. The Naruto she knew was flighty and energetic, like a human bouncy ball. This boy, no, man who stood in front of her was too serious to be Naruto. 

This was Uchiha Sasuke, the remaining survivor of his clan tragedy and the object of her affections.

"Then go out with me," said Sasuke.

Shocked jade eyes stared back at obsidian ones. Suddenly, Sakura launched herself forward and hugged Sasuke. Now Sakura knew it was a dream, but she didn't care. She slowly pulled out of the hug and shyly pecked Sasuke on the cheek. 

It was only after she pulled away that she noticed he was as stiff as a board and his eyes were staring straight forward. Sakura's eyes followed his as she turned to see what he was looking at. A thrill of triumph and victory ran through her before it was replaced by worry. 

"Na…Naruto?" She hesitantly called, but he had already turned his back and began to run as if his life depended on it.

She looked back as Sasuke, but all he did was stare mutely at Naruto's disappearing back. Sakura was getting angry. Naruto was her teammate and she cared for him, but why did he always have to ruin her moments with Sasuke? Every time she was with Sasuke, it felt like Sasuke was always going Naruto this, Naruto that.

"Sasuke, forget about him, ok?" Sakura said. She noticed Sasuke start slightly and then turn towards her. 

He nodded and said cryptically, "He's free." 

He turned towards her and said, "Beginning tomorrow, you're my girlfriend." With that, he turned and walked away.

'Sasuke's strange', Sakura decided, 'but that's I love about him. He's mysterious,' and she liked that. Maybe it was her imagination, but his eyes seemed warmer than normal today. She couldn't wait to tell Ino-pig the good news. 

She, Haruno Sakura, was the girlfriend of Uchiha Sasuke! 

-------

Sasuke's mask crumbled as he walked home. Home to his empty manor. When he saw the look on Naruto's face, he almost took back what he said and ran after Naruto to convince him that no, Sasuke did not like Sakura THAT way, and no, Sasuke was still pining away for Naruto night after night.

'Idiot,' Sasuke thought to himself. 'What makes you think he was upset with you. More likely, he was just upset that Sakura, the girl he liked was going to go out with Sasuke, his dreaded rival. He probably feels betrayed.' 

A smirk twisted Sasuke's face. 'Why do you do this to yourself? Now Naruto feels even more excluded in his team, and anything that affects Naruto inadvertently affects you.' 

Sasuke laughed bitterly, 'Why won't Naruto get out of my thoughts?' 

That night, all he could think of as he wrapped his hand closely around his shaft was a blond boy, much too far out of his reach, the reach of an avenger. 

----

Nearby, two shadows observed their targets from the safety of the foliage. Nothing gave their presence away, until a snake-like voice slithered forth from a beautiful young man's ruby red mouth. He addressed the silver-haired sound-nin next to him.

"Kabuto, I find this development most interesting. If Sasuke places such importance in Haruno-san, then we must welcome her to our village. Bring her to me and Sasuke will be sure to follow."

The panes on his glasses glinted as Kabuto executed a perfect bow, "I shall do as you command Orochimaru-sama" 

"One more thing, Kabuto, please be gentile with Naruto. I wouldn't want to hurt a potential ally like the nine-tails," Orochimaru said as an innocent smile graced his features. 

Kabuto bowed once more to his master's second body and disappeared.

Soft chuckling filled the grove where Orochimaru stood. His ultimate body was within his reach. Sasuke was perfect. He had the Blood-limit ability of the Uchiha clan, and with it, Orochimaru would be able to learn every technique ever created. Sasuke was also strong willed; he would present an exciting challenge.

More than anything however, he desired Sasuke's beautiful body; his ebony hair, graceful fingers, and porcelain skin. A long pink tongue slid out and down to caress Orochimaru's thighs. There were some distinct benefits to having a long tongue, outside of the obvious ones found on the battlefield.

Orochimaru looked foreword to the battle within the bedroom and the things he would do to and with Sasuke's body once he had it. 

'You have an interesting choice of lovers, Sasuke-kun, dear. Don't think for one second I missed your lingering eyes on the nine-tails.' 

A low chuckle filled the grove, followed by a groan, as his tongue finally found what it had been seeking. It wrapped around and around his pleasure center as he slowly began to lick himself to oblivion. 

"I look foreword to fucking Naruto senseless with your body, Sasuke-kun." 

------

T_T I finished Chapter 1 in the same day. Amazing. 

Anooo, I felt vaguely dirty while writing the last part about Orochimaru. Who knew he could be so dirty???

Please review. =3


	3. Chapter 2

TOO FREE TO TIE DOWN 

-------

Written: March 10, 2004

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kishimoto-san unless otherwise stated. This is a work of fiction and the story is a figment of my imagination. 'Kay?

Warnings: Yaoi, SasuNaru mainly, T_T unrequited love, and language. 

Does anyone think this belongs in the R section? I didn't feel the need since nothing explicit has happened yet, but if anyone is offended, then I'll move it pronto.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2:

            'You idiot, you loser,' Naruto repeated to himself as he ran furiously home. It burned like a mantra in his mind. He swiftly raised an arm to wipe his dry eyes. He wouldn't cry; he had gotten sick of crying a long time ago. 

'So what if Sasuke was interested in Sakura, and why wouldn't he be? Sakura was pretty and smart, and unlike me, she's not a loser,' Naruto thought. 

Lungs gasping for breath, Naruto finally slowed down into a walk. He realized his legs were trembling, but not from his vigorous exertion. No, they were shaking from his rage. Sasuke had betrayed him! Or his feelings to be exact… Naruto had felt like a part of a group for the first time in his life! 

He had found solace in group 7. It was a dysfunctional little family to be sure, with Kakashi as the chronically late older brother, Sakura as the bratty sister or impatient mothering figure, and Sasuke as a competitive brother, a RIVAL. 

Why did Sasuke have to exclude him from his family? In one fell swoop, Naruto had lost his bearings on his life. He really had to admire Sasuke, that bastard.  

Naruto gritted his teeth, 'I'm not going to take this sitting down. Just you watch Sasuke! You won't take my family away from me. I'm terrible at losing, that's my ninja way.' His nails dug painfully into his palms until they formed permanent crescents on his skin, but still he didn't notice. His fury blinded him to his surroundings.

If anyone had stopped and taken a closer look at Naruto, they would have shivered at the flash of red in his eyes. They were the eyes of a determined predator, the eyes of the nine-tailed demon fox.

-----------

            The next day dawned with an overcast sky; it would probably rain later in the day.  Sasuke noted this and worried. Hell, even if the day had been bright and clear with fluffy clouds and birds chirping, Sasuke would have worried. 

            The day before, he had deliberately chosen that place to talk to Sakura about THAT. He knew Naruto would feel badly, but at least this way, Naruto would already hate him. Sasuke was an avenger, once he set out to kill THAT man, there would be no turning back. And that meant Sasuke had to alienate the one person who mattered most to him.

He swiftly exited the gates of his house and walked at a brisk pace to Team 7's traditional meeting place on the old bridge near their training ground. He wasn't worried about being late, not with Kakashi-sensei as his teacher, but he didn't want to be later than Naruto either. 'He had to have some sense of pride didn't he?' Sasuke chuckled bitterly. 

'Naruto, I hope that if I live to come back to Konoha after fulfilling my duty to my parents as an avenger then you'll be able to forgive me...'

He finally reached the bridge and saw Sakura there already. When she saw him, her eyes lit up and she happily waved to him. He felt stirrings of guilt in his chest. Sakura was precious as well to him. She was the only girl in Konoha worthy of his notice, but he didn't love her the way she loved him. He couldn't, when there was Naruto, who was currently glaring daggers into his back.

So, Naruto had arrived as well. Sasuke decided that if he wanted to succeed in distancing himself from Naruto then he might as well start immediately. 

Instead of giving Sakura his customary grunt, Sasuke raised two fingers in a quick wave and said, "Good morning." 

Sakura's mouth broke out in a wide smile and she happily replied, "Good morning Sasuke-kun!" and as if almost an afterthought, "Naruto-kun."

Naruto composed himself in front of the big jerk, otherwise known as Uchiha Sasuke and grinned widely until his eyes formed slits on his face, "Good morning Saaakuraa-chaaaaan! Good morning lover boy!"

Sasuke started in surprise, "What did you just call me?" 

"Lover boy! That what you are, don't deny it! I saw it, I saw it!" Naruto said while pointing accusingly at Sasuke.

"Na…Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed. A hot blush filled her face. She was finally living her dream. Sasuke has hers! 

'All RIGHT!' screamed Inner Sakura as she threw several punches in the air in victory.

 Sasuke just grunted and didn't try to deny Naruto's nickname. 'This was what he had wanted wasn't it?'

Naruto watched Sasuke's reaction carefully, 'There was something wrong with Sasuke. Why wasn't Sasuke telling Naruto off as he usually did? Where were the losers and idiots that Sasuke usually flung at him with wild abandon?' 

Naruto was about to open his mouth again to provoke a reaction out of Sasuke when Kakashi-sensei appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yo! How are my bright Genins this fine morning!," Kakashi said, "I got a bit sidetracked, Iruka asked to borrow my copy of Icha Icha Paradise on the way here" 

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura screamed in unison.

"Iruka-sensei isn't a pervert like you are!" accused Naruto. 

Kakashi sighed dramatically, "My own students are calling me a liar, what is this world coming to?" 

Naruto continued to point at him, "And my own teacher is later than his students! You tell me what this world is coming to!"

Sakura stepped in between the two and tried to mediate some peace and quiet before Naruto challenged Kakashi-sensei and got his ass royally handed to him. "Kakashi-sensei, it looks as thought it might start raining soon, I don't know about Naruto over there," She said while Naruto harrumphed at the mention of his name, "but I'd like to finish our mission before it starts raining."

Sasuke nodded his agreement and Naruto grudgingly backed down from a battle he couldn't win. 

"Hey, hey Kakashi-sensei! Do we have an exciting mission today? Do we, do we?" Naruto asked enthusiastically. 

Sasuke stared at Naruto while Naruto had his back turned. His blond hair drew Sasuke's eyes like a beacon, like a miniature sun.

 Sakura caught him staring at Naruto and frowned. Sasuke was supposed to be her boyfriend damn it! Why didn't Sasuke look at her as often as he looked at Naruto? She flipped her hair in annoyance.

Kakashi stared down at his team and Naruto in particular. He was glad his team had turned out as efficiently and successfully as it had. But how could it not with him as their teacher?

Naruto was looking more and more like Kakashi's own mentor, the Fourth Hokage with each passing day, and as his skills in ninjitsu and taijutsu progressed, Naruto was becoming a fierce ninja, one with a terrifying potential.

Sasuke was progressing just as rapidly, but that was to be expected from the heir of the Uchiha Clan. Kakashi just hoped that the darkness inside of Sasuke would be resolved. He knew it was only a matter of time before Sasuke went to seek out his parent's murderer. 

And Sakura, she was one of the brightest ninja's in Konohagakure, if a bit too blinded by her infatuation with Sasuke. Kakashi also hoped that her childhood crush would pass. If not, it seemed that Naruto would go stir crazy. If there was one thing that Naruto loved more than ramen, it was attention, and he wasn't getting any when Sakura only had eyes for Sasuke.

"Oh, you guys want a challenging mission do you?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah! What is it? Are we actually doing an A-rank mission? Saving a princess maybe? Finding hidden information? Rescuing ramen from hungry hordes of people?" 

Sakura interrupted Naruto. "Baka! Only you'd want to rescue ramen!"

"What we will be doing is," Kakashi continued, "Scouting."

Naruto groaned loudly. "SCOUTING????" 

"Ah, but you might find this interesting, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. Lately, there have been signs of Sound-nin around our village."

"Sound nin?" Sakura asked, "aren't they supporters of Orochimaru?" 

Secretly she was worried; she knew Orochimaru was still after Sasuke, HER Sasuke. The fact that his supporters had been sighted around Konoha boded ill for their future.

At this, both Sasuke and Naruto paid close attention to Kakashi.

"That's right, and as Genin from Konoha village, it is your duty to protect it from any outsiders who may wish harm upon its inhabitants."

Sakura nodded. She would protect their home, and more importantly, she would protect Sasuke. 

--------

            Kabuto watched team 7 from his vantage point in the foliage. He was far enough that Kakashi wouldn't detect him, but close enough that his sensitive ears could pick up what the three Genin and one Jounin were saying. They thought they would capture some Sound-nins and question them did they? He wouldn't make it so easy for them. 

He disappeared in a flash, leaving nothing but rustling leaves in his wake.

-----

Two hours into the mission, Naruto finally thought he had heard something suspicious. He threw one of his shuriken into the dense foliage of the trees surrounding Konoha, but didn't hit anything. He was just about to continue when he saw a scrap of cloth attached to his shuriken from where it had penetrated the bark of a hickory tree. 

That was strange. He was just about to tell Kakashi-sensei when he heard a muffled scream followed by a thump. That voice! It sounded like Sakura-chan! What were Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei doing? 

He wandered around trying to find them, but to no avail. Three hours later, he finally realized that he had been going in gigantic circles. Was this some type of Genjutsu?  It wasn't his fault that his Genjutsu skills were lacking! 

He slumped down in exhaustion and felt a cold drop land on his nose. So, it had finally begun to rain. He felt trapped and hopeless. Where was Kakashi-sensei? Where was Sasuke? And most importantly, where was Sakura? 

--------------

TBC…

If you were wondering why Sasuke keeps referring to things he doesn't like as THAT, well, lets just say that he has avoidance problems, T_T;;  …which is also why he's torturing himself and poor Naruto-chan like that! 


End file.
